User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP23
I AM BACK AFTER A LONG EXAM TIME. SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED BUT I PASSED MY ENGLISH EXAM!!! CONGRATULATE ME! WELL, I WOULDN'T SAY I PASSED THE EXAM - I GOT A 100% !!! *HAPPY DANCE* ANYWAY... ENJOY! HOUSE OF WINNERS *AMERICA* GRANDMA - But, sweetie, why? You said you needed some time from England. NINA - I know, it's just... Fabian needs me, and... Please, Gran. GRANDMA - Well.. OK. NINA - Yay! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! GRANDMA - OK, OK, Nina, now go rest. You need to look good for you little english friend. NINA - Gran! GRANDMA - Just kidding dear. *SCHOOL* MARA - Thank you all so much for coming her. JOY - No worry. We're here for you. MARA - And.. I appreciate you came, Patricia. You know, after that whole "Amanda-Detention" thing. PATRICIA - Don't worry. JOY - Besides, I don't think that she'll remember you after all these years. AMANDA - Oh, look, Patricia! PATRICIA - You were saying, Joy? JOY - Umm.. AMANDA - So are you compeding tonight? MARA - No, she... PATRICIA - Yeah, I am. MARA - You are? PATRICIA - Yep. AMANDA - Nice. Good luck! *leaves* PATRICIA - Good luck! *whispers* for breaking your leg. MARA - Are you kidding? You said she was annoying, and she's totally nice. PATRICIA - Nice annoys me. It took me years to get used to you. MARA - OK, OK, but why are you compeding tonight? PATRICIA - Pfh, of course I'm not! MARA - Phew, good. PATRICIA - Watch it, Jaffray. *KITCHEN* AUSTIN - Umm.. Eddie, can I talk to you? EDDIE - What? AUSTIN - It's about Patricia. EDDIE - Before you say anything, I know she still likes me, and I like her, and NO, you can not flirt with her. AUSTIN - That wasn't what I was going to say... EDDIE - It wasn't? AUSTIN - No! Look, I kinda like Mara, so.. EDDIE - Aww... Mara and Austin? So, what's your couple name..? Ugh, we need Amber.. AUSTIN - I'm not kidding. So, if you fix me up with Mara, then I'll help you with Patricia. EDDIE - How do I know it's not a trick? AUSTIN - It's not. Just... Trust me, K? EDDIE - ... AUSTIN - Please? EDDIE - ..OK. *SCHOOL* MR SWEET - OK, welcome to the third brain teaser contest! Today, Anubis house against Isis house! Anubis house - Mara Jaffray! Isis house - Amanda Grey! *APPLAUSE* MR SWEET - Let us begin! *ANUBIS HOUSE, VICTOR'S OFFICE* *PHONE CALL* VICTOR - Is it done? Good. Soon the Chosen One will join us. MRS BINS - What shall I do? VICTOR - Just make sure nothing occupies Chosen Two. We need both of then for the spirit. MRS BINS - No problem. *SCHOOL* MR SWEET - Anubis house and Isis house - a tie! We'll take a short break. MARA - What do I do? I need a partner for this final brain teaser! PATRICIA - I'll help you. MR SWEET - OK, "Which is the shortest month"? ' AMANDA - Easy, February! MR SWEET - Wrong! AMANDA - What? PATRICIA - May? SOOOOOOOO...? PLEASE COMMENT!! P.S THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS!!! You ALL ROCK! <'Wow, I used ALL 3 times!!!> SIBUNA&WSSLYCHA!!! Category:Blog posts